The Island
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: This is a story of a 14 yera old girl, Cassidy, who gets stranded on an island. When she and her friends are seperated she meets Caliban, a native to the island, and learns of the island curse. Can Cassidy find her friends and break the curse.
1. Chap 1: Lost at sea

**This is a mixture of 2 pieces of homework that I had to do, with some improvement.**

**I own everyone but Caliban (Shakespeare own's him)**

**Cassidy is a 14 year old girl who has spent most of her life at sea (if not all of it). One night her ship crashes on an undiscovered island. One day they get separated. Cassidy learns of the island curse. Will Cassidy, Kim and Ross find each other and save the island's inhabitants from the curse?**

**The Island**

(Chap 1: Lost at sea)

It was so dark it was impossible to see what was sea and what was sky. Unable to indicate the whereabouts of the horizon I lay back and let the hardly moving water take us.

I'm Cassidy, by the way. Let me tell you my story. It was on a night like this, that I met Caliban in a place simply known as 'The Island'…

I decided to just let ourselves drift. There was no telling where we were. There was no horizon, I hadn't a compass and the stars had all been hidden, but by nothing, it was as if the stars had all bunt up and faded away into nothing.

Suddenly there was a jolt as the ship stopped in it's tracks. I held onto my hat, so no one could tell who I was. They were all the same these pirates, under the superstition that it's bad luck to have a woman aboard any ship or boat. I had to pretend to be a boy. My parents were murdered when I was no more than three days old. My owner wanted to dell me, but people only wanted male slaves, and soon she sold me and my friend Kim to pirates at the age of 2 (Kim was 1) as boys.

"What the devil happened lad?" the Captain asked as he came up from his sleeping quarters.

"I don't know capn'"

"But you should know, your o lookout duty aren't you?"

"Actually, as of an hour ago, my shift should have ended, but someone didn't turn up for his duty. I felt that I should stay at the post to be safe."

"It appears that we've landed on some sort of island, captain." Sam called. Sam was a short, slightly round, man with short white hair and a tendency to state the obvious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With in a few hours we had setup camp and already half the crew was missing.

"Where can they be?" Kim asked me.

"I don't know… Let's just go to sleep, we'll organise a search party tomorrow.

**Sorry it's so short, but this was only to explain how they arrived, it will get better.**


	2. Chap 2: Calliban

(Chap 2: Gone.)

_Gone… all of them. They had all been killed. We had found all the body's of our comrades in a cave not far from here. Then the cave collapsed and me, Kim and Ross were separated. I ran through the jungle, I was being chased. _

_I set up a quick trap. I heard a snap and came to see what it was._

"_Who did this." came the angry voice._

"_Who are you?" The man looked round to see me. He was an odd looking thing. His hair was made of some sort of thin, rubbery tentacles, his body was covered in very fine scales and rubbery flaps that looked like fins on the bottom of his legs and arms._

"_I am Caliban. And might I know the name of my mistress?"_

"_Mistress? I don't think that is necessary . But I'm Cassidy"_

"_Oh, but it is. If I don't serve whoever captures me I will be exposed to the islands curse."_

"_What curse?" I asked as I let him out of the trap._

"_The curse of the island what got your shipmates. It'll be coming after your friends next, and pretty soon it'll be coming for you." dark clouds rolled over the sun, and the sound of the thunder echoed through the, seemingly, empty branches. "We better hide."_

_After a day of walking we came to a lake which we had to cross. The river swollen as I tried to cross on the vines and began to jump up at me. After a while the water leapt up and pushed me over._

"_Mistress!" I heard Caliban call after me._

_I tried to swim to safety, but the current pulled me under the water. The ice clod water forced all the air out if my lungs. The current threw me around and forced me against rocks that must have been big enough to jut out of the water. I saw the silhouette of a strange fishlike thing. Then I felt numb, and my world went black…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was all alone, alone in the dark. I couldn't breath. I could feel myself dyeing, drowned by the fierce water and the curse of the island.

Suddenly I felt my heart beat stronger. Consciousness started to come, but I slipped in and out of it. Soon the pain in my chest ceased and I was able to breath, making me land in the real world.

It was dark and yet again not a star in the sky. I looked to my side to see Caliban holding a glowing stone over my heart, his other hand held onto my wrist.

(Caliban's P.O.V)

I was so glad when she awoke. I had dived in after she fell and found her being pinned against a rock by the tide. I used my healing crystal to save her. At first I thought it wouldn't work. She wasn't breathing and she had no pulse, but after a while I could feel it.

"Mistress, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. And how many times must I ask you to call me by my name."

"Sorry… Cassidy." She smiled at me.

"Why did you save me? Anyone else who was a 'slave' would have just left there owners to die where I come from."

"I did because… because I wanted to." But it was more than that. I have been a slave to many who have come until they had been clamed by the island, and she was, by far, the nicest of all. She let me speak when I wished, she helped me when I needed help, she even let me call her by her first name.

"Thanks."

"We better get to sleep. You need to heal. Thank god the island didn't clame your life."

"My friends-"

"Will be found tomorrow. Now get some sleep."

"Look who's giving orders now." She smiled and playfully nudged me before saying good night.

**Sorry if it seems that I'm rushing this, but I wasn't sure how to write this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
